


Gã Đàn Ông Tên “John”/A Guy Name “John”

by Ember_Ink



Category: Quốc Ca Thế Sự | National Anthems Gijinka - Yepurr
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Angst, Các nhân vật gốc đều thuộc sở hữu của Yepurr, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictional, M/M, westside
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Ink/pseuds/Ember_Ink
Summary: Câu chuyện kể về thời chiến tranh hoa lửa của xứ Cờ Hoa, mà vào thời điểm đó, Sterling Maris Key gặp gỡ và bén duyên với một gã đàn ông bí ẩn có biệt hiệu là "Bá Tước Xám" tên Jonathan Nahuel, hay còn được gọi là gã đàn ông tên "John".





	Gã Đàn Ông Tên “John”/A Guy Name “John”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++   
Tối đó,  
Dưới ánh trăng mây mờ  
Một vì tinh tú đã rơi từ Thiên Đường  
Ngã xuống vòng tay tôi.

\- David Harris, A star fell from Heaven

{}{}{}{}•1•{}{}{}{}

|| S U M M E R ||

Bá Tước Xám gặp Sterling lần đầu tại nhà thờ St. Peter.

Vào một buổi đêm mùa hạ nóng bức, giữa đống gạch vụn và ngói đổ nát của nhà thờ, thằng bé con vấn lá Quốc kỳ Mỹ quanh cổ, đứng thở hồng hộc nơi ngưỡng cửa, với một cái nỏ cũ trong đôi tay đẫm máu trái ngược hoàn toàn với biểu cảm e dè và chột dạ đang hiện trên khuôn mặt nó. Đôi xương vai trồi lên thân thể gầy gò khi ánh trăng bạc dán lên lưng nó.

Một cơ thể quá tầm thường và yếu ớt để đi lính. Bá Tước thầm nghĩ.

Nhưng đây là chiến tranh. Và chiến tranh không đủ rộng lượng để cho bất cứ một cơ thể yếu ớt nào một góc xó để mà trốn đi cả.

Bá Tước Xám là một người lính lão luyện, anh có thể ra tay với thằng nhóc bất cứ lúc nào anh muốn. Với một cái cử động nhẹ ở tay, Bá Tước Xám hướng nòng súng về phía thằng nhóc. Đạn đã vào tròng, giờ anh chỉ việc bóp cò và mọi thứ sẽ nhanh chóng kết thúc.

Cho tới khi thằng nhóc mở miệng nói.

“Jonathan Nahuel?”

Tay Bá Tước Xám đặt trên cò súng giật nhẹ, nhưng chỉ đủ để anh thấy được sự chuyển động đó. Anh nhíu mầy, hạ nòng súng xuống một li để có cái nhìn rõ hơn về thằng nhóc. Nó vẫn đứng đấy với cái nỏ trong đôi tay lấm lem máu, với cái cơ thể ốm yếu mà bất cứ ai cũng có thể hạ được. Nhưng lạ là ánh trăng chiếu rọi lên người nó lúc này lại sáng hơn hẳn, đủ để Bá Tước nhìn thấy điều kỳ dị xảy ra trong đôi mắt thằng bé khi nó hướng nhìn anh.

Một dải sao sáng lấp lánh bên trong một chiếc hố xanh trời. Một “Đôi mắt ngân hà”, Bá Tước nhớ Ông Chủ đã nói với anh như vậy trong nhiệm vụ đặc biệt lần này.

[Hãy tìm ra thằng nhóc chết dẫm đó và dẫn dụ nó trước khi mấy tên chó quèn khác ra tay trước chúng ta, Bá Tước. Thằng nhóc có “Đôi mắt ngân hà”. Anh sẽ biết đó là nó ngay khi anh nhìn vào mắt nó, bất kể đó có là lần gặp mặt đầu tiên của anh với nó. Hãy nhớ lấy Bá Tước, “Đôi mắt ngân hà”. Hãy nhẫn nại Bá Tước, nhẫn nại đi tìm nó...]

“Sterling Maris Key?” Bá Tước cẩn trọng lên tiếng trước khi để bản thân anh bị chìm quá sâu vào cái hố trời trước mắt. Bởi trong một khắc, Bá Tước Xám đã để bản thân mình rơi vào hai cái hố trời xanh lam kia rồi nhận thấy những suy nghĩ hiện tại của anh chỉ còn là các vì sao.

Và anh không thể nào đo được chiều sâu của vì sao đang đứng trước mặt mình.

Anh cẩn thận quan sát tên nhóc trước mặt dù rằng nó đã bỏ cái nỏ trên tay xuống.

“Phải, đó là tôi. Còn chú? Chú là ‘Jonathan Nahuel’ đúng không?” Thằng bé không còn dáng vẻ e dè trước đó nữa, nó đã nhanh chóng khoát lên mình vẻ hồ hởi và tò mò thường thấy ở một đứa trẻ.

Và thêm cả sự mong đợi một điều gì đó tốt đẹp nữa.

Thật non nớt làm sao. Nhưng cũng đúng, nó chỉ mới có 12 tuổi. Bá Tước ca cẩm, và lần này thì anh đã bỏ súng xuống, thò tay lấy ra chiếc nanh cọp đỏ sẫm anh đang đeo trên ngực, giơ nó lên đối diện với tên nhóc.

“Đúng vậy. Ta chính là ‘Jonathan Nahuel’, người được lệnh sẽ hộ tống cậu trên hành trình viễn tây.”

Bá Tước nghe tiếng thở phào nhẹ nhõm của “Sterling” ngay sau khi đưa ra lời xác nhận cùng chiếc nanh cọp. Thằng nhóc thả chiếc nỏ quay về chiếc túi đeo sau lưng. Bá Tước trông thấy một cây cung ngà gỗ sồi cùng vài cung tên lấp ló bên trong túi. Thằng nhóc tiến về phía anh. Bá Tước nhìn nó đi từng bước một đến chỗ mình, cho đến khi nó dừng lại trước mặt anh với khoảng cách cá nhân vừa đủ. Và với sự ngạc nhiên của Bá Tước, thằng nhóc mỉm cười.

“Cuối cùng thì tôi cũng tìm ra được chú rồi.”

Bá Tước Xám đứng im lặng một lúc trước khi mở lời đáp lại nó.

“Phải. Ta cũng vậy.”

Thật tự nhiên khi mà từng dòng mệnh lệnh kéo đến trí óc của Bá Tước, khiến anh nhớ về những lời dặn dò của Ông Chủ. Từng lời, từng lời một.

[Hãy tìm cho ra thằng nhóc đó, Bá Tước.]

[Có rất nhiều kẻ sẽ như chúng ta, cũng sẽ đi tìm thằng nhóc thế nên thời gian của chúng ta có hạn đấy Bá Tước.]

[Thằng nhóc rất dễ tìm. Anh sẽ biết đó chính là nó ngay khi anh nhìn vào mắt nó. “Đôi mắt ngân hà”.]

[Ngay khi anh đã tìm ra được nó rồi, hãy dẫn dụ nó đi theo anh. Đi bất cứ đâu cũng được, dựa trên thông tin mà anh nghe ngóng được về việc thằng nhóc muốn đi đâu. Miễn là trên đường đi, đừng để kẻ khác bắt được nó.]

[Hãy nhẫn nại, Bá Tước. Nhẫn nại đi tìm nó...]

[Và khi anh đã tìm được nó và dẫn dụ nó đi rồi, hãy tiếp tục nhẫn nại giữ nó tránh khỏi sự truy lùng của những toán quân khác. Dù là toán quân đó có thuộc phe của ta, nhưng Bá Tước, chỉ mỗi anh được quyền giữ nó thôi...]

[...Hãy nhẫn nại bảo hộ nó và chờ đợi mệnh lệnh tiếp theo, Bá Tước.]

||||||||||||||||||||[•]||||||||||||||||||||

Đi, và hứng về một vì sao sa  
Mang thai đứa bé củ sâm  
Kể ta nghe nơi ở những năm tháng qua  
Hay ai đã rẽ bàn chân Quỷ  
Dạy ta nghe tiếng hát mỹ nhân ngư  
Làm sao xua tan nọc đố kị dày vò

\- John Donne, Song of Stars

{}{}{}{}•2•{}{}{}{}

|| S U M M E R ||

Sterling vẫn còn nhớ lời dặn của Coran trước khi ông ta tống cổ cậu chạy thục mạng vào nơi rừng sâu nước hiểm để thoát khỏi sự truy bắt của cánh quân "Ngựa Vằn".

[Ojigkwanong, hãy chạy đi tìm người đàn ông tên ‘Jonathan Nahuel’. Nhớ là cậu chỉ có thể đi tìm được mỗi người đàn ông đó! Không thể là bất cứ ai khác. Cậu hãy đi theo gã và dính chặt vào người gã. Bởi gã là người duy nhất bảo hộ cậu và đủ để cậu tin tưởng.]

[Nhưng mà Pejig! Tôi chưa từng gặp qua gã đó! Thế thì làm sao mà tôi có thể biết được gã ta trông như thế nào?]

Sterling không bao giờ nói điêu về khả năng nhận mặt người khác của cậu. Nó rất kém. Trừ khi nhận mặt từ một bức hình vẽ. Nhưng khổ thay, bức hình khắc họa người mà cậu tìm kiếm đã bị lửa nuốt chửng trước đó. Sterling chỉ còn biết dựa theo những điểm mà Coran “Pejig” đã miêu tả với cậu trước khi cả hai chia tay ở gờ rừng.

[Tóc gã nâu sẫm và mắt gã thì có màu biển. Màu biển đấy Ojigkwanong, màu mà cậu ưa thích nhất đó.]

[Thế thì sao? Có cả hàng tá gã tóc nâu mắt xanh biển từa tựa như vậy ở trên đời này!!! Làm thế quái nào mà tôi có thể biết được!?]

[Yên nào, Ojigkwanong! Gã Jonathan Nahuel đó sở hữu một cái dây đeo nanh cọp đỏ thẫm.]

[Nanh cọp đỏ...!?]

[Đúng vậy, Ojigkwanong. Cậu tìm được gã đàn ông tóc nâu sẫm, mắt xanh biển và cổ đeo sợi dây nanh cọp đỏ thẫm thì cậu tìm được Jonathan Nahuel. Đã rõ chưa?]

Sterling liếc nhìn gã đàn ông tên Jonathan Nahuel. Hiện gã đang viết cái gì đó lên sổ tay riêng và ngồi xoay lưng lại với cậu. Nhưng Sterling luôn rõ là gã cũng đã biết được tên ranh nằm đằng sau mình hiện đã thức và đang dán mắt lên lưng gã chăm chăm. Sterling biết được việc này qua hai tháng gắn bó với gã.

Thiệt tình thì ở chung với gã “John” này cũng không quá tệ, nếu chưa tính đến mấy lần cậu nạt gã về mấy thứ “quy tắc tiêu chuẩn” của gã cùng những lần gã doạ sẽ bẻ gãy từng cái xương sườn trên người cậu nếu cậu còn dám tiếp tục nói năng với gã kiểu đó.

Sterling vốn dĩ đã quen thuộc với những lời doạ nạt. Thiệt tình thì ba lời doạ dẫm của đám đàn ông râu hùm mắt hổ hay đám ma cà bông ở mấy chỗ tạp nham vẫn chưa thể so được với những lời khinh miệt của phu nhân Mary khi cậu còn cư ngụ ở gia trang nhà Key.

Nó chẳng là gì cả. Sterling bần thần hồi tưởng.

Nhưng dù cho cậu đã quá quen thuộc với mấy lời đe doạ hay đay nghiến đi chăng nữa, Sterling luôn hiểu rõ rằng gã đàn ông tên “John” này có giới hạn của riêng gã, và nếu cậu vẫn còn muốn đi theo và bám vào người gã này thì cậu vẫn nên học cách biết được khi nào nên im lặng và khi nào thì không.

“Đang suy nghĩ gì đó?” Gã lên tiếng, vẫn ngồi xoay lưng lại với cậu.

Sterling không nói gì, cậu nằm vân vê lá Quốc kỳ trên cổ mình.

Gã vẫn im lặng ngồi ghi sổ, dường như không đoái hoài gì đến trạng thái yên tĩnh của cậu.

“Tôi chỉ tự hỏi...” Cậu lên tiếng. Mắt liếc nhìn về phía người đàn ông. Gã vẫn ngồi đó cúi đầu ghi sổ, tuyệt không để tâm gì đến câu nói lấp lửng của cậu.

Và đây là lúc mà Sterling quyết định cậu nên thẳng thắng với gã một chút.

“Tôi chỉ đang tự hỏi rằng liệu tên của chú có thật là ‘Jonathan Nahuel’ không?”

Gã đàn ông hơi dừng bút, nhưng chốc sau, gã lại tiếp tục công việc đang làm như thể sự ngưng nhịp trên đầu bút mà gã vừa làm chưa hề xảy ra.

“Tại sao cậu lại thắc mắc về vấn đề này, Sterling?” Gã nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Cậu nhún vai.

“Tôi cũng chẳng rõ nữa. Chỉ là, tôi bất chợt nghĩ về việc này, vậy thôi.”

“Về việc tên thật của tôi có phải là ‘Jonathan Nahuel’?” Gã nghi vấn.

“Không.” Sterling đáp. Cậu hướng mắt nhìn gã như thể cậu có thể xuyên qua người gã và đọc được những điều mà gã đang ghi chép trên cuốn sổ.

“Tôi chỉ bất chợt nghĩ rằng liệu chú có thật là ‘Jonathan Nahuel’ hay không thôi?”

Gã đàn ông lại ngưng tay viết, nhưng lần này gã đã quay đầu lại nhìn cậu.

Và gã mỉm cười.

“Thế thì tại sao cậu lại nghĩ như thế hả, _Star_?”

Sterling khẽ nhíu mầy khi nghe gã gọi tên thật của mình. Đáng lí ra thì gã không hề được biết đến sự tồn tại của cái tên này, nhưng rồi trong một lần vô tình, sau khi đã triệt hạ được một băng nhóm nọ, chỉ cậu và gã, thì họ bị thị trưởng của thành phố giữ lại để làm "khách". Nói cho oai là thế chứ sự thật thì nó chẳng khác gì là để tra hỏi cả.

[Liệu tôi có thể được biết quý danh của cậu, thưa cậu?]

Ông thị trưởng đã hỏi cậu như vậy trong lúc họ đang thưởng thức bữa tối tại dinh thự của ông ta. Và có lẽ do cậu đã quá mệt mỏi sau một ngày đi đường và chiến đấu chống lại trận tập kích của lũ cướp, Sterling hầu như không để ý đến sự quan trọng của câu hỏi, cậu đã nói ra câu trả lời ngay khi nó vừa hiện lên trong đầu mình.

[Là Star Scott Key, thưa ngài.]

Sterling bất thình lình hoảng hốt ngay khi cậu nhận ra mình vừa làm gì. Cậu ngước mắt nhìn người ngồi đối diện mình trên bàn ăn. "John" trông không có vẻ gì là lấy làm hứng thú với câu trả lời của cậu cả. Gã ta vẫn tiếp tục cắt thịt trên dĩa một cách tao nhã, nhưng Sterling biết, gã thật sự rất ngạc nhiên khi nghe cậu đề cập đến tên thật của mình trước mặt gã. Điều đó thể hiện qua cái cách mà gã cắt thớ thịt, nó vội vã hơn bình thường nhiều.

[Vậy ra tên của cậu là ' _Star_ '?]

Buổi đêm hôm đó, trong lúc gã ngồi lau sạch lưỡi dao lê còn cậu thì ngồi tuốt lại cây đàn charango của chủ nhà trọ, gã bất ngờ lên tiếng.

[Thế thì sao?]

[Không có gì, chỉ là trước đây tôi cũng đã đoán được rằng tên thật của cậu ít hay nhiều gì cũng sẽ liên quan đến mấy thứ như 'ngôi sao', 'vì tinh tú', kiểu như thế.]

Cậu khịt mũi.

[Chú đoán được nó qua cái tên 'Sterling' đúng không?]

Gã chỉ mỉm cười nhìn cậu.

Dù vậy, gã ít khi nào gọi tên thật của cậu, chỉ trừ vào những trường hợp đặc biệt.

Mà đây có lẽ là trường hợp đặc biệt thật. Sterling thoáng đánh giá lại tình hình hiện tại.

John lúc này đã cất đi cuốn sổ tay của gã và ngồi xoay mặt lại nhìn cậu, với gã bây giờ mà nói thì có lẽ câu trả lời của Sterling sẽ quan trọng hơn việc mà gã dự tính làm lúc này nhiều.

'' _Star_ ,..." Gã không kiên nhẫn lên tiếng.

Sterling điều chỉnh lại xúc cảm trong lòng mình, sau cùng, cậu hướng nhìn gã với đôi mắt trống rỗng và nụ cười đặc trưng của con nít.

''Có lẽ là do chú quá 'Anh Quốc' chăng?"

Gã nhướng mầy với câu trả lời của cậu.

"Cậu muốn tôi giải thích lại cho cậu nghe một lần nữa về tôi?"

"Không." Cậu lầm bầm. "Không phải như vậy..."

"Vậy thì nói cho tôi biết câu trả lời đi!" Gã bất ngờ to tiếng với cậu khiến cho kiện xe hơi lảo đảo. Có lẽ người phu xe bên ngoài đã bị tiếng la của gã dọa sợ rồi.

Sterling không bất ngờ gì với sự cáu kỉnh của gã. Nó đã nằm trong dự liệu của cậu. Dù gì thì gã cũng thường xuyên cộc tính với cậu mỗi khi cậu làm gì đó không vừa ý gã.

"Tôi chỉ có cảm giác rằng chú không phải là 'Jonathan Nahuel', chỉ thế thôi." Cậu bâng khuơ đáp rồi nằm xoay mặt đi, chẳng tỏ vẻ mảy may quan tâm gì đến thái độ của gã đàn ông nữa.

Và Sterling thừa hiểu, điều này đã đủ làm cho máu gã sôi lên.

||||||||||||||||||||[•]||||||||||||||||||||

Người dẫn chuyện bước lên sân khấu.  
Ánh đèn chiếu mờ dần đi, tiếng “suỵt” khẽ vang lên đâu đó,  
Vì vở diễn sắp bắt đầu.

\- Ernestine Northover, A Star Is Born

{}{}{}{}•3•{}{}{}{}

|| S U M M E R ||

Bá Tước thừa biết là thằng nhóc đã bắt đầu ngầm chống đối anh.

Bá Tước đang thầm nhớ lại xem việc này bắt đầu từ khi nào.

Có lẽ là sau hôm anh suýt để nó bị xâm phạm bởi một tên ấu dâm. Ừ, có thể là như vậy. Anh nghĩ.

Bá Tước thừa nhận bản thân anh đã sai khi lại để cho thằng nhóc làm con mồi dụ tên ấu dâm đó ra. Bá Tước vẫn còn nhớ buổi đêm hôm đó, sau khi đã giải quyết tên tội phạm dơ bẩn kia và phiên thẩm tra đã kết thúc, anh quay về căn phòng trọ và bắt gặp thằng bé đang nằm thu mình nơi gốc giường.

Nó bị kinh hãi. Bác sĩ đã nói với anh như vậy.

Anh tiến lại phía giường, dự định chỉnh lại chăn và gối cho nó thì đột ngột, miệng súng lạnh ngắt đã xuất hiện trước mặt anh cùng với tiếng thở hổn hển của thằng bé.

Anh chớp mắt nhìn nó.

“Star,...” Anh gọi tên thằng bé nhằm trấn tĩnh nó. “Là tôi, John đây.”

“Jonathan Nahuel?” Thằng bé thủ thỉ.

“Ừ, là tôi.” Anh đáp, rồi bất ngờ khi thằng bé đột ngột nhào vào lòng anh với đôi tay ôm ngang hông cứng ngắt.

“Star,...”

“Tôi vẫn còn sợ lắm, John. Chú ngủ cùng tôi đêm nay được không?” Thằng bé ngẩng mặt nhìn anh và mếu máo.

Tối đó, Bá Tước bất đắc dĩ phải nằm chung giường với thằng nhóc. Nó nép vào người anh mà ngủ trong khi tay thì vẫn nắm chặt khẩu súng mà anh đã cho nó vài ngày trước đó để dạy nó tập bắn. Rõ là nó vẫn không cảm thấy an toàn dù có anh ở bên cạnh.

Đáng lẽ Bá Tước nên nhận ra những điểm bất thường đó nhưng những thứ công chuyện tiếp theo lại thay phiên nhau kéo đến khiến anh nhanh chóng bỏ qua và vứt chúng vào một xó.

Và cũng sau hôm đó, thằng bé không còn biểu hiện quấn quýt với anh như trước nữa. Nó cũng bắt đầu trở nên yên lặng hơn.

“Thằng nhóc là bà con với cậu hả?”

Bá Tước quay sang người vừa hỏi anh, một gã cao bồi trung niên vạm vỡ, miệng ngậm điếu thuốc nhìn anh với vẻ vô tư lự.

“Không.” Anh đáp.

“Vậy nó là em trai cậu?”

“Không.” Anh nói trong lúc đổ xô nước vào máng ăn cho ngựa uống.

Gã cao bồi nhìn anh nhướng mầy, tỏ vẻ hơi khó chịu với thái độ lãnh đạm của anh.

“Vậy cậu là quản gia của thằng bé?”

Động tác của Bá Tước hơi khựng lại. “Quản gia”? Thằng ranh con đó là ai mà anh phải đi làm quản gia cho nó? Anh khịt mũi, dùng ngón tay nhẹ đẩy gọng kính lên cao.

“Không. Tôi và thằng nhóc chẳng liên quan gì đến nhau cả. Chúng tôi chỉ trở thành bạn đồng hành bất đắc dĩ thôi.”

"Bạn đồng hành?" Gã cao bồi nhíu mầy lặp lại. "Một thằng bé 12 tuổi là bạn đồng hành của một gã đàn ông 27 tuổi?"

Lúc này, Bá Tước dừng hẳn việc đang làm lại. Anh mỉm cười lịch sự nhìn gã cao bồi như thể gã là một tấm bia tập bắn.

"Thế nó có vấn đề gì sao?" Anh hỏi.

"Tất nhiên là có." Gã cũng mỉm cười lại với anh. "Cha mẹ thằng bé đâu?--"

"--Nó mồ côi."

Gã cao bồi nhướng mầy gật gù. "Vậy cậu là người bảo hộ của thằng bé?"

"Đại loại vậy." Anh trả lời qua loa.

Gã cao bồi tiếp tục gật gù và nhìn anh bằng cặp mắt thăm dò. Gã lại mở miệng tính nói gì đó, nhưng Sterling xuất hiện và ngắt ngang gã.

"Có chuyện gì?" Bá Tước hỏi.

Thằng bé đưa ánh mắt nhìn anh rồi lại liếc sang gã cao bồi, cuối cùng, nó lên tiếng.

"Đã đến giờ ăn tối rồi."

Mặt Bá Tước hơi giãn ra khi nghe thằng bé nói vậy. Vẫn không thể nói dối một cách tự nhiên được nhỉ? Anh bấm bụng.

Gã cao bồi nhìn nó với vẻ hoài nghi và miệng Sterling bất giác kéo lên thành một độ cung hoàn hảo ngay sau đó.

"Thế ông có vào ăn tối ngay bây giờ không, George? Tôi sẽ bảo Maggie nếu như ông muốn chừa phần--"

"Ồ không, cậu bé!" George ngắt ngang. "Dĩ nhiên là ta sẽ ăn ngay bây giờ. Đi thôi!"

Gã rời đi với cái phất tay mang hàm ý kêu Bá Tước và thằng bé vào ăn cùng với gã. Nhưng rồi Bá Tước lại nói.

"Tôi sẽ không ăn tối hôm nay và cũng chẳng cần phải chừa phần cho tôi." Anh quay người bước đi trước khi gã cao bồi kia kịp lên tiếng, và đương nhiên, anh biết là thằng nhóc vẫn còn lẽo đẽo theo sau anh kể cả khi anh đã vào trong phòng của mình.

"Có chuyện gì?" Anh hỏi trong lúc bày mấy "món đồ" từ túi vật tư của mình lên mặt bàn. Anh thường không cho người khác xem đồ vật riêng tư của mình nhưng mọi thứ đã thay đổi khi có thằng nhóc. Đặc biệt là nó cứ bám sau anh và đi theo anh suốt.

Thằng bé bước lại phía mép giường rồi ngồi xuống.

"Gã George đó,..." Nó nhỏ giọng nói. "Chú có thấy gã trông quen quen không?"

"Ý cậu thế nào?"

Thằng bé hướng mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào những "món đồ" trên bàn. "Chú có nhớ bọn cướp mang khăn choàng cổ trắng ở thị trấn Lawrence không?"

"Vậy thì?"

"Gã George này là một trong số bọn chúng."

Tiếng vỏ đạn tra vào ống súng sắt bén vang lên ngay sau đó.

"Vậy,..." Thằng bé ậm ờ. "Chú sẽ 'thịt' gã chứ hả?"

"Còn dựa vào thái độ của gã nữa." Anh trả lời. Thằng bé gật gù trước lời phát biểu của anh.

"Tôi cho là gã còn có cả đồng bọn..."

"Quan sát tốt đấy." Bá Tước phê bình, thằng bé nhẹ mỉm cười sau khi nghe anh nói.

"Chú có nghĩ là mình sẽ cần yểm trợ không?"

"Cái đó để mai tính. Giờ thì cậu mau đi ăn tối đi."

Bá Tước buông lời đuổi khéo Sterling đi rồi lại tiếp tục ngồi lau chùi lưỡi dao lê và những "món đồ" khác trong túi vật tư của mình.

"Lại có chuyện gì nữa?" Anh hỏi sau khi nhận ra thằng bé vẫn còn ngồi yên ở trên mép giường nhìn anh.

Nó giữ im lặng một chốc rồi hẵng đứng dậy, tiến từng bước chầm chậm ra cửa, rồi khi tay Sterling đặt trên khóa tay nắm, nó xoay mặt lại nhìn anh và cười mỉm.

"Mắt kính của chú bị vỡ rồi kìa." Nó nói trước khi rời đi.

Bá Tước bất giác khịt mũi, bởi câu nói đó làm anh hồi tưởng lại buổi đêm đầu tiên mà hai người vừa gặp nhau. Sau khi anh đã đưa cả hai về một nhà trọ nhỏ và kêu thằng bé về phòng nó để nghỉ ngơi trước khi bắt đầu cho chuyến hành trình dài ngày hôm sau. Sterling mệt mỏi ậm ừ và khi anh thấy nó sắp sửa quay về phòng thì nó cũng bất chợt xoay mặt sang nhìn anh rồi cười mỉm.

[ _Mắt kính của chú bị vỡ rồi kìa, John._ ]

Đêm hè đó, trời mưa nhẹ hạt và tiếng đệm những nốt trầm của phím piano vang lên giữa thị trấn.

Hết Chương I

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sterling Maris: "Sterling" trong tiếng Anh cổ có gốc từ Scotland mang nghĩa là "ngôi sao nhỏ" và "Maris" trong tiếng Tây Ban Nha và Bồ Đào Nha có nghĩa là "biển cả/đại dương". Nghĩa đầy đủ của tên "Sterling Maris Key" là "Ngôi sao nhỏ nơi biển xanh nhà Key".  
> \- Ojigkwanong: trong tiếng Mỹ bản địa, tiếng tộc Alqonguin có nghĩa là "Ngôi sao mai".  
> \- Pejig: trong tiếng Mỹ bản địa, tiếng tộc Alqonguin có nghĩa là "Số 1".  
> \- Nahuel: trong tiếng Mỹ bản địa có nghĩa là "Con hổ".


End file.
